New Beginnings
by spinningaround7
Summary: Will be a collection of oneshots with various pairings. Currently 1 story. MasakoxNaru: Stairs  :D I know you hate me!


Masako/Naru: Stairs

A/N: Ok, I know that lots of people hate this pairing and Masako, but I think that it deserves a little more love. After all, who has seen any of it? 'I don't think I have. ANYWAYS… hate it or love it; I don't care. Just leave your review to let me know which. :D (italics=thoughts)

_Dammit_. (A/N: SHE CAN SWEAR IN HER HEAD IF SHE WANTS TO!)

Masako hated stairs. Especially in haunted places. Especially where ghosts liked pushing her down them. They were the reason that she was lying in a painful lump on the floor. But, she felt that she was lucky. They were a soft wood, and there were only, maybe fifteen steps. Plus, the staircase wasn't curved, so she hadn't been spun around as well. All in all, she was lucky.

"Miss Hara?" came a voice. _Oh_, she realized, _it's Naru_. _He must have heard me scream._ A head popped around the corner, blue eyes widening slightly as he noticed she was on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking all over her for any sign of injury. His eyes came to rest on a swollen ankle and a small scrape her hand.

"Yes…" she replied, blushing at his gaze. "Just some bruises and my ankle." She looked down from his eyes.

"The others are outside assisting with John's exorcism and Lin won't let me leave the building without his permission after what happened in the cave." He had a look of frustration in his eyes for just a second, which, if she had been with Mai, the two would have giggled about for a couple minutes together. "Lean on me." He stated reaching out a hand to hers.

Steadily holding on, she tried to stand, but felt an unusual wetness on her left arm which distracted her. Carefully pulling back the sleeve of her kimono, the medium came face to face with a bloody gash. She began to feel weak and sat back down.

Masako was used to seeing blood, being a spirit medium, and a good one at that, but the sight of her own blood, accompanied by the pain that she hadn't noticed until that point was something different. It made her feel dizzy and lightheaded. Especially this much.

"I'm sorry Naru, but…I don't think I can stand right now." She felt weak an embarrassed, but the lightheadedness was prevailing these emotions.

Naru seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning away from Masako and kneeling. "Climb on." He said, "I'll carry you."

Masako felt her face go beet-red this time and was glad that Naru couldn't see. _He must be strong,_ she thought,_ to carry me all the way back to base. And I'm on his back!_ She broke out in a smile at this, suddenly thinking of Mai's jealous reaction, her previous lightheadedness forgotten. It was finally her, with Naru her knight in shining armor; a dream com true. Finally, it wasn't Mai that Naru was rescuing, but her. _I wish I could stay here forever…_

Too soon for her it was that she approached the door, Naru opened it and set her gently down on the couch. He left her there as he walked out of the room and promptly returned with the first aid kit. Bending down onto one knee, he began to wrap her ankle.

The rest of the team chose that moment to walk in. "Hey Naru! We need you to check this… Whoa Masako! What happened?" Mai shouted, entering the room followed by Ayako.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Naru! You're doing that all wrong!" shouted Ayako, who promptly ripped the bandages out of Naru's hands. Masako and looked at Naru and saw that frustrated expression again. She smiled.

"Go on Naru," she said blushing again. "I'll be fine. Thank you very much."

"All right," Naru replied, turning to Mai and the others. "Take care…Masako." He turned and left behind a confused Ayako and a speechless Masako.

At that moment, Masako decided that stairs were not as bad as she had thought.

THE END

Allright did that suck? I expect it to because that is my first fanfic ever. Also, this is going to be a group of oneshots. But I have no ideas. If you would be so kind as to request a pairing for me to write, I will do it whether it is Naru/Mai, Ayako/Madoka, or Lin/Bou(or Monk whatever you want to call him)

It will make me veeeery happy! :D Also, just to let you know I won't use -san/-chan/-kun etc. because I am fluent in stupid, English, and know basic French, but not Japanese. :/

Pleeeeez Respond!

Love, ~Spinning :)


End file.
